1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin film transistor having a memory function and a method for using a thin film transistor as a memory element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a gate insulation film, a semiconductor layer and source and drain electrodes which are formed in a laminated structure. The stagger type, inverted stagger type, coplanar type and inverted coplanar type structures are known as the thin film transistor.
The conventional thin film transistor has no memory function. Further, a method of using the thin film transistor as a memory element is not known in the prior art. However, it is extremely convenient if the thin film transistor has a memory function.